The Pornstar
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: The first time I ended up in bed with two men I couldn't have imagined how far it would go. Just twenty minutes earlier we had been in the local pub garden chatting and drinking on a warm July evening. My boyfriend had said the night had been a lot of fun (and it had) but the pub was closing and it was time to go home.


The first time I ended up in bed with two men I couldn't have imagined how far it would go. Just twenty minutes earlier we had been in the local pub garden chatting and drinking on a warm July evening. My boyfriend had said the night had been a lot of fun (and it had) but the pub was closing and it was time to go home.

"Or I could come back to yours and we could have a threesome" whispered Eddie in a shocking display of nervous courage.

Well I was shocked; I had only been with my lovely new boyfriend for a few weeks and had never thought about his best friend in this way. To my surprise my fella asked me what I thought. Looking at Eddie I could tell he would be crushed if I refused and I was horny/ tipsy! Only one week earlier my boyfriend had brought this up when we had anal sex for the first time. I lay back on top of him with his cock up my bum and he said the strangest thing:

"All you need now is another man to fill your pussy!" well I agreed but thought no more of it.

Flash forward and there I was, walking home with a man holding each of my hands, I couldn't help but giggle. What was I going to do?

Back at the flat I made my excuses and disappeared for a shower. I thought they might get bored with the idea and Eddie would go home. I had a quick shower and shave to make sure I would be ready if I did have to go through with this.

When I came out of the shower wearing a towel to hide my modesty I found both my boyfriend (Fabian) and Eddie sat on the sofa watching porn. I loved watching porn but did not recognise this one. Two men had sandwiched a girl between them; she was being double penetrated and she was a screamer. My eyes grew wide as I watched her stuck, held still by these two cocks.

I casually sat between the two boys and asked where this had come from. Neither answered, instead Fabian asked if I thought the girl was enjoying that. I replied (in a rare show of bravery) that I didn't know and perhaps we should find out. Well that green lighted Eddie who undid my towel and just froze staring at my naked body and freshly shaved bare pussy. I moved in and kissed him deeply before moving to kiss Fabian. As I kissed Fabian I felt both men's hands touch my breasts and for the first time realised the advantage of having all this attention just for me.

When the trousers were undone, Eddie (the friend) got his caught half way down; I reached over and could not believe what his trousers became hooked on. His cock was about 13 inches and my boyfriend was only 8 inches at the most! My boyfriend had no idea and actually thought he was big. He was the biggest I had seen up until that moment and I confess it had shocked. It was hard and ready so what was I supposed to do?

I took it in both my hands and pushed up and down his thick shaft with my thumbs; I expected his cock was supple and free-flowing (due to its size) but it wasn't at all. Maybe the first touch of skin gave a little softness but the thick shaft was made of steel and it stood there, straining and engorged, ready for a girl who couldn't hope to take it on and win!

My boyfriend had worked out something was wrong, did he know about his friends size? He placed his fingers onto my wet pussy lips and parted them gently before leaning into my neck to whisper to me, "Don't worry, you'll love it," he explained in a caring tone that revealed no shock or jealousy at his friend's swollen gifts. It was at this moment I decided to give it a go.

Opening my mouth as wide as I dared I moved forward on the sofa and my face down towards the monster that rose high above Eddie's firm stomach. I gagged almost immediately as in the excitement I pushed it in too far and the thickness of his hot shaft cut off the air and stifled my cries. I couldn't fit it in my mouth, how was I going to take it inside me? Instead I licked up and down the long shaft and cupped his heavy balls with my hand. My other hand reached out to find my boyfriends stiffness but I couldn't find him at all! When my legs moved slowly apart with the gentle push of his palms and I felt his tongue touch the tip of my clit, I knew where he had gone. I rolled onto my back and spread open my legs fully before pulling his face in closer to taste how aroused I was now becoming. Flushed with the pleasure of having my clit pushed expertly by his tongue I decided to take on the beast again. Opening wider, I forced Eddie's cock back into my stretched mouth and tasted the salty pre-cum of a cock that was ready to erupt. Squeezing gently on his tight balls I sucked hard on his cock, longing to taste his premature cum and leave my pussy free to take just my boyfriends comfortable cock. With a half mumbled warning he gripped one of my breasts tight and fired his load deep into my gagging throat. Choking on his hot cum, I swallowed hard and then went back to licking his enraged tool, this time concentrating on the tip and licking at the last drops as he squeezed empty his shaft.

To my boyfriend's credit, he never paused on my clit and had now brought me to the edge of climax. I clung to the back of his head and rubbed my clit hard against his nose, soaking his poor face without a care, until I came hard… harder… hardest. I was so far gone at this point a whole room full of men could have arrived and I would have taken them all. It is terrible to be that horny! So aroused that you feel like fucking the entire world. I now felt regret that I had made Eddie cum so soon, I knew I would be thinking about his thick snake when I now fucked Fabian. Eddie was sure to watch and I didn't want to be spotted fantasizing by either of them. I had to get away, move somewhere else and either escape the need to take Fabian inside me or at least prevent Eddie from watching.

I pulled Fabian up from below and kissed him deeply: tasting my own juices and wicked desires on his mouth. Moving towards his ear, I told him to take me to bed. He smiled and replied with something quite shocking:

"I'm so proud of you!" he gushed and with that he took me by the hand and led me towards out bedroom door.

To my surprise, Eddie followed us into the bedroom and knelt next to me as I lay on the bed, awaiting Fabian's sex. Fabian was soon inside me and his cock rubbed at the top of my pussy wall as he lifted my hips to rub at my G-spot with his usual glee. I moved a little left to make sure I got hit where I wanted it and soon began to shake as I felt the slow building of another orgasm. I just hoped that Fabian would last long enough to get me there as he usually stopped some way short and I didn't want him to embarrass himself in front of his friend. It was then that something unexpected happened; Eddie moved on his knees and lifted his cock back towards my face. Unbelievable! Eddie was getting aroused again and wanted me to help get him hard once more. I had heard about men who could do this but had dismissed it as a rumor yet here he was!

I am not an arrogant bitch or a promiscuous slut but my friends tell me I am pretty and I have never been short of male attention. I enjoyed myself at university and was popular as I was never shy about showing off my boobs when the rugby boys were about. My crowning moment had been a victory in the May Day Wet T-Shirt Competition that led to a night with the captain of the first team. Even on this night, the ultra fit sportsman had not been able to 'get it up' for a second go and he cried as a result. I took reassurance from my friends that it was not me; all men were useless after they had cum and I got used to waiting until at least morning for another go.

Yet here we are, Fabian is fucking me, I am sucking on Eddie' growing cock, and it looks like I am going to get to try it after all! The thought pushed me ever closer to orgasm and I longed for Fabian to cum so I could finally try Eddie inside me. It was at this point that Fabian pulled out.

It all happened so fast, Fabian moved away from me and sat at the corner of the bed by my red-flushed face. Eddie took his place and gripped my legs underneath my knees. I wanted him to be gentle but it quickly became clear that this was not his intention. He rubbed his swollen cock onto my lips to make sure they was parted and ready before pushing hard with his hips and plunging deep into my shocked and swollen cunt. I screamed with a mixture of pleasure and shock. No pain (thank goodness) but a shock at being so completely filled. No not filled- stretched! He wasn't choosing which of my walls to rub with his cock; he just smashed the lot with his throbbing missile. The layers of my insides all fused together as he stretched me over and over with every push. I stared at Fabian with watery eyes as I knew I was about to cum. Digging my nails into his back I screamed and came harder than I had ever done for a 'normal' man. Harder than I had ever done for Fabian. I felt guilty and ashamed as my juices gushed out past Eddie' triumphant tool. Fabian looked more aroused than ever.

Eddie gave me ten seconds to regain my composure as he lay on his back and held up his cock for me to sit on. I tried sucking it before climbing on top but could do little more than taste my raw orgasm on his massive swollen head. Sitting on top meant I could control things a little more and give myself a little room but this was never going to be my intention. Despite Eddie stretching me with every stroke I was smart enough to realize he was still holding back. My cervix had taken little contact and it was his thickness that had stretched me so far. I became determined to go 'balls deep' on him and show him I could take it all. I longed to feel the base of his cock and know I had conquered it.

Moving slowly at first and then quicker as I gained confidence, I pushed harder and deeper onto him until my cervix screamed at me and the temptation to scream gave way to full lunged howling. I stared deep into Eddie's eyes until he told me what I longed to hear, "That's all of me you dirty little bitch." I came before he finished the sentence. I love it when men talk dirty to me and couldn't bare to ride him anymore without gushing for a (previously unheard of) third time. I looked across to Fabian and felt guilty that he was so horribly left out-and-out gunned.

It was then I remembered our original conversation.

Could I do it? With Eddie filling my pussy so completely could I really manage Fabian as well? I had to try or risk losing him forever. I had gone too far to hold back now!

I moved forward onto Eddie's stomach and told Fabian to come and join in. Both the boy's eyes lit up at this as the girlfriend was becoming the porn star for them and I began to feel proud. I wanted to feel like the girl in the film but I wasn't sure I was capable of it. No stopping now. I didn't have to worry about lubricant like normal, even going on top my bum was soaked with my cum (as was my thighs) and I was as ready as I would ever be. It was now Fabian's turn to feel big. With Eddie deep inside and stretching me, the wall between my pussy and my bum was squeezed thin so I could feel both their cocks rubbing together as Fabian entered me from behind. At first I thought he had pushed into my pussy as well but I soon felt him move up and deep inside my bum. I screamed loud as I realized I was doing it, double penetration with a huge cock rammed deep inside me and made even tighter by my boyfriend probing my rear with a pace nothing short of frantic. The pace was disjointed, Fabian slipped out several times, and my insides felt like they would pop but I can honestly say I have never felt happier than that moment. The pride, the achievement, the want and the… orgasm. It hit me like a truck and as I came I felt the boys take a breast in each hand. It was too much for Fabian and he finally came inside my bum with a groan that showed he had hung on a while. Bless him, he had lasted and I couldn't be happier for him. It had not yet dawned on me what this meant. It was Eddie's turn in my bum.

He lifted me off him with strong muscular arms and pushed me onto all fours ready for the last trial of the evening. I wanted it by them, I wanted to feel him up inside my bum now that the intensity of the dp was over. I wasn't disappointed. He didn't hold back and made me feel every inch until his raging erection fitted deep into the base of my stomach. Far deeper than my cervix would stretch, his balls bounced on my bum cheeks as his throbbing heat stretched and straightened my ass until I was convinced he was doing beautiful but permanent damage. I didn't care- I was now in love with this beautiful cock and knew that the lubricant making this pounding possible was the cum of my beautiful, unselfish boyfriend. What a wonderful gift from my cuckolded spouse, I would love Fabian forever for this.

Eddie began to pound harder and harder as he screamed out my name and told me what he thought of my behavior. He later admitted he had never managed to fit his entire cock up a girl's bum and I admit this made me proud. He finally pulled out at the point where I was beginning to feel faint before flipping me over and loading go of another load over my sweat covered breasts. I rubbed in the sticky mixture until my breasts glowed in the lamplight and couldn't have been more shocked when Fabian launched himself over the bed to unload a second helping of cum onto my face and neck. Looks like he could 'get it up' a second time after all! He just needs the right stimulus.

We have had many a happy night reminiscing about this since and my holes did all calm and shrink back down given a few days of Pilates and pelvic floor exercises. Fabian is still the love of my life but I do look forward to Eddie's visits to his 'porn star' pal.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I didn't have Wi-Fi at my house since Tuesday, but I went to the library yesterday and I didn't copy this on anything so I couldn't post it yesterday :( Sorry its late! The female in this story is Nina, just so you all know! See you on Friday!**


End file.
